


Artemis thanks you for your service

by LaDeeDa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Enthusiastic Monsterfucking, F/F, Human is literally willing to die on the synthetic tongue, Lesbian Sex, Long inhuman tonguefucking, Mechanic/Sex Robot, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Robots, Sex robot feels arousal too, Technological Kink, Touching Partner's Most Inhuman Features, Very quickly turns into, Wire Play, mild dubcon, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: 'The corrugated door to Lia’s workshop slammed open in the exact way she had told everyone in the camp not to do so. She sighed loudly and lifted her hands from the hinges she had been unscrewing, scrunching them into fists.“How many times d-”“We found you a new friend,” Dayni shouted in without entering, instead he hung off the sliding door covered in dirt. He waggled his brows as he spoke but Lia wasn’t sure what he was trying to tell her. “Proper ancient tech,” he added.A challenge, then.'~Android technician Lia gives Artemis (a century-old O-Corporation sexbot) a service and tune-up. Artemis thanks Lia by providing her own services.
Relationships: Post-Apocalyptic Scavenger/Industrial-Grade Pre-Apocalypse Sex Robot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Artemis thanks you for your service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> I think I enjoyed this prompt a bit too much... more words just kept appearing on the doc!
> 
> But I hope you like it, Nununununu!
> 
> I would say to take a shot every time I used the word 'wire' but you'd probably die.

The corrugated door to Lia’s workshop slammed open in the exact way she had told everyone in the camp not to do so. She sighed loudly and lifted her hands from the hinges she had been unscrewing, scrunching them into fists.

“How many times d-”

“We found you a new friend,” Dayni shouted in without entering, instead he hung off the sliding door covered in dirt. He waggled his brows as he spoke but Lia wasn’t sure what he was trying to tell her. “Proper ancient tech,” he added.

A challenge, then.

Lia already had her afternoon booked up on Katie’s service and screw replacement, but she could find time for a once-over of this new bot afterwards.

“Send them in, I won’t be able to take a proper look till I’m finished with Katie, though.”

Dayni grinned and banged twice on the corrugated metal to signal his departure.

Lia stepped back from the raised work table to await her newest visitor, if she went back to work and got taken by surprise she might slip and lose one of the few replacement screws she had left in her stock. It had been a while since the team had scavenged anything of interest to her. Old and barely-working tech were not exactly high on the camp list of prioritised items. She had hoped they would find a medi-bot on their recent raid of the mega pharmacy ten miles West, though. Any generation would do. They didn’t bring her anything back from that trip, not even scraps. But she supposed food, water and medicine were good too. They were still struggling to master self-sufficiency with their camp.

The droid that entered couldn’t be as ancient as Dayni had claimed because it walked in on its own two legs, albeit pushed along by Sara.

Lia recognised the curling symbol etched onto the droid’s chest piece, it was definitely no medi-bot. That was the sign for service robots, the kind that provided… private services. Its build hosted exaggerated curves that, once upon a time, may have been decorated with various costumes and lingerie. Now it was bare, perhaps to blend in with those who did not recognise the sex icon stamped onto its front. The white-painted metal plates and sheets that patched together to create its form were littered with dings and scratches. It had a few loose parts attempting to poke free as well, but for a piece of tech that was no doubt over half a century old, it was looking pretty damn healthy.

It halted when Sara stopped pushing, having gotten within a metre or two of Lia’s workbench.

“All yours, Lia,” Sara said before darting off, presumably to help with the unpacking of the team’s haul. Lia wondered briefly if any of them had clocked onto the kind of robot this was. If they had any expectations of passing this poor thing about she would have strong words for them. This wasn’t the barbaric lands of the old days any more, war had levelled that world to what they had now. They may live like beasts at times, but they didn’t have the morals of them.

She stared at the bot for a few moments, allowing her some time to adjust, and then asked, “You wanna share your name and pronouns for me?”

“I am Artemis. I am she and her.”

Artemis had been dutifully staring ahead, just past Lia’s shoulder, but now her eyes locked onto hers. The irises had a faint glow to their purple tone, no doubt they used to shine brightly before the bombs dropped.

“A sex-bot called Artemis,” Lia clarified slowly. “Is that supposed to be funny?”

“I would not know.”

Lia watched the droid for a few moments, sure that there was a glint of… something… behind the glass eyes.

“I get the impression you do know, but you also know better than to show a personality in front of humans, hm?” Lia did her best to ensure her smile was warm and understanding rather than accusatory. “You are getting the dead-inside robot lines right, but I’m not feeling the monotonous tone hard enough. Try putting the slightest pause in between each word, like you’re waiting for your memory card to load a file that tells you what to say next.”

“I appreciate the tip,” Artemis responded blankly. Lia still did not believe the act.

“Speaking of your hardware, you’re looking a little banged up.”

Artemis tilted her head and a rogue wire pinged out to hang from the side of her neck. Apparently it was not an important connection because Artemis did not acknowledge its escape attempt. Lia did her best to look away quickly, suddenly awash with the odd notion that it was rude, like staring at someone whose clothes had become skewed. She returned to her work to keep her hands busy, tightening every wonky bolt and hinge screw that she could see along the frame at her fingertips.

“Did they… ask for your help?”

“Hmm?” Lia glanced up briefly to catch Artemis pointing at the android spread over her workstation.

“Did your… team find them too?”

“Oh, no. This is Katie, she works here with me. This is just a tune up.”

Artemis said nothing, standing stock-still like someone had just unpackaged her right there on the workshop floor. Lia allowed the silence to sit for a few seconds before realising Artemis apparently had nothing else she wished to ask. So Lia continued to talk through what she was doing, in the hopes that it would ease the droid’s apprehension to admit that perhaps she also needed some work done. She refused to work on bots that didn’t want the help, but it made her sad to see them struggle when she could do something to ease their issues.

“With the KT9 models, they’ve always had issues with deforming hinges. You have to replace the screws a lot or they become almost impossible to get back out once they start to warp. Not sure what causes the defect, but the manufacturers didn’t make the parts universal, so you can only replace them with other KT9 screws. But then those eventually get all bent and twisted too.” She sighed and dried her hands on the nearby cloth, her fingers had begun to slip on the turns of the screws.

“She is… present?”

“Hm? No, she opted for having her body shut down for the maintenance. She knows I’ll switch her back on again, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Lia winked with a friendly smile.

“Can you… work on an android that is not…” Artemis made a small gesture with her hands as though she were scooping up the air in the direction of Katie.

“If I need to. I do prefer not to if I’m going to be getting too deep - I like not being electrocuted, you see.”

“I understand.”

“Want me to give you a check-up once I’m finished with my friend here? No switch-off required.”

Artemis watched her work for a few more seconds, her glowing eyes following Lia’s hands carefully.

“I think… yes.”

“No problem. You take a seat in that room off the side and I’ll be with you as soon as I’m done here.”

Artemis bobbed her head in what Lia could only assume was an attempt at a nod, and left for the side room she had gestured to.

Just under an hour later, Lia had finished with Katie’s screw refurb. She stepped away from the table and gave her hands a quick rinse and dry. Once she had taken a look at Artemis, she would pop back and start Katie’s reboot. It would take a while and she didn’t want to have Artemis waiting or leave Katie to wake up alone.

There were four small side rooms that led off from the main workshop floor, each held a cot, a table, a stool, and usually some basic tools. Artemis was standing idle in the centre of the one Lia had sent her to, she did not react when Lia entered.

“Ready?” Lia asked casually. She shut the door behind her.

Artemis nodded.

“Take a seat on the bed for me and I’ll start with your main joints.”

Artemis obeyed. She perched on the end of the plastic-covered, wafer-thin mattress and let her hands rest either side of her.

Lia kicked over a stool on wheels and dropped her butt onto it. “I’m going to move you around with my hands. No tools, and nothing being opened or altered, okay?”

Artemis nodded.

Lia began working through each limb: lifting it, bending it, twisting fingers and toes, and listening to the creaks and clunks. As she took note of her observations, she asked open questions about Artemis’ concerns or anything she should be aware of. Artemis gave predictably short answers but it didn’t look like there were any critical issues from the outside. She had walked in unaided after all.

She stood and Artemis’ head jerked back a little but her blank expression did not change. Lia raised her hands slowly and cupped them under Artemis’ decorative ear nubs. She manipulated the droid’s head, neck and spine in long, stretching and pulling motions from one direction to another. She was certain there were some blockages along the frame of the spine, possibly trapped wires in between the disks.

“It seems most of the outside issues are either cosmetic or a lack of lubricant. We can sort that easily. I think we might have some interior issues, though. Do you mind me taking a look inside?”

Silence sat in the room.

“You are welcome to tell me no. I don’t work on bots that don’t want my help.”

“Will I be… shut down?”

“I can take a look without a shut-down. I will need you to stay still, though.”

“On the table?”

“Anywhere you like, as long as I can get close and you can hold still.”

“Standing, please.”

“Sure.” Lia pulled back and dropped onto her stool, rolling to the centre of the room to allow Artemis space to get herself comfortable. She pulled a tool roll from the drawer under the small table and rolled it out on the top.

Artemis stood and positioned herself in front of Lia, her back to the technician.

Multiple slim hatches were positioned along Artemis’ torso like a ladder leading from her backside to her neck. Lia selected a small screwdriver from her tool roll.

“I’m going to start with the lowest hatch.”

Artemis said nothing.

Lia spun the four tiny screws and placed them on the table beside her before wiggling the removable plate out of its place and reuniting it with the screws on the table.

Before she had clicked her flashlight on, she could already see there was complete havoc going on inside. The moment the hatch had been peeled off there were wild wires trying to snake out. Lia leant forward and shone the light inside, pointing it in all directions as she took in the disarray. The wiring was not just tangled; the wires themselves were snapped, disconnected, and their insulation had worn and burned away in places. She had not even reached any of the processors, drives or memory bank but she was already concerned. It was a miracle the bot was so capable and present with the chaos going on inside of her.

“Artemis, we have some issues that are going to need a lot of work.”

“What is wrong?”

“Your wiring… it looks like jungle vines left to grow wild.”

“Oh.”

“I can do some temporary clean-up now, but if I am going to reach your more important hardware I am going to need to do a full re-wiring and re-coating. I can’t get too deep past these wires without some serious risk.”

“Shut down?”

“If you want the full works, then yes. For now, I’ll reconnect the clean ones and leave the others. I need you to hold still a little longer, okay?”

“Okay.”

Lia began working on all the wires she deemed safe to touch. Sifting through them as carefully as possible. She pried as many squashed cables free as she could and arranged them amongst the mess. Noticing a tiny crevice with another loose wire trapped inside, she curled her finger into it carefully, brushing against a few others at the same time.

Artemis jerked a little, a surprised almost-human yelp sound bursting out of her. Lia snatched her finger back instantly.

“Shit, sorry! Could you feel that?”

“Ye-yes.”

“I am very sorry. I did not intend to hurt you. I am not all that familiar with your exact build-”

“It… it did not hurt.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need to be brave in front of me.”

Artemis fell back into silence.

Lia waited, but Artemis did not speak or move again. She returned her hand, still intent on freeing the trapped wire. Despite her best attempt not to touch anything but this single offender, her knuckles caught another bunch of entangled wires on her way in.

Artemis grunted and shivered.

Lia pulled back again. “Sorry-”

“It does not hurt,” Artemis repeated softly.

A hatch between her legs had slid open and a clear, sticky material was leaking from it.

Lia glanced down with wide eyes, she was glad Artemis could not see her shocked reaction.

“Ah, is this your-”

“Yes, I am sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lia said hurriedly. “It’s normal for your build.”

Something told Lia that the technicians would not have built in an arousal response to Artemis’ wires being prodded. She wondered if it was a mod by a horny wasteland tinkerer… or Artemis’ genuine reaction.

She pushed her fingers back in, this time keeping them loose, and slid them between a collection of wires that sat where Artemis’ navel would be. The bot’s frame shook momentarily. Lia began to drift her fingers up and down, stroking the wires in between them slowly and gently.

Artemis made another surprised noise and her feet began to shuffle together in jerky bursts. It did not stop the release of more synthetic slick, though. It dripped down to her knees in gooey strands.

Lia paused her ministrations. “Artemis, do you want me to stop touching here?”

The droid did not respond, she did not even turn her head.

“Artemis, if you don’t answer then I’ll stop. I won’t touch anything you don’t want me to.”

A momentary pause.

“Please. Do not stop.”

Lia’s fingers slid deeper, avoiding anything charred or splintered, and running the pads of her fingers over the safe cables. It was bordering on a massage of the plastic sheaths. Lia felt like an idiot but Artemis was reacting. Her frame was twitching and shifting, and strange noises were bubbling from her. The synthetic slick had reached the floor. As Lia rubbed the wires more firmly, it began to form a puddle in front of her stool.

She popped her flashlight into her mouth to keep it shining inside and slipped her now-free hand to the hatch between the droid’s legs. She laid her hand against the inside of Artemis’ thigh initially, warning her of her approach. Then she worked her fingers up further and further, until the material beneath them changed. From cold metal to soft, pliable synthetic skin. She skimmed the tips of her fingers over the dips and creases of the moulded vulva. It had a texture that was a combination of silicone and velvet. When she reached the slit her fingers became coated in the gel seeping from the hole hidden between the lips.

Tentatively, she stroked Artemis’ inner lips and the wires inside in time with each other and the droid began to rock with the rhythm. The sound of creaking hinges and almost-moans combined melodically and it only fired up Lia’s curiosity.

With alternating speeds, firmness and tempo, she rubbed every noise, rattle and shake out of the curvaceous android. Artemis liked fast but gentle touches, and once Lia had noticed the pattern she played the bot like an instrument. The moan-like sounds grew more consistent and her limbs were jerking in little shocks of energy. Lia had never seen an android act like this. She had never heard them make noises like this.

Suddenly, Artemis’s entire body locked up and a muted, high-pitched squealing noise was all that could be heard in the room. A gush of slick washed over Lia’s hand and the cool metal thighs either side of it pressed together suddenly. Thankfully not with enough strength to crush her hand. Lia could only assume that meant it was time to retreat, but she continued to work her fingers in a softer motion until Artemis was fully finished. Juddering releases of tension unlocked the droids body in short intervals.

Once Artemis’ joints unlocked and her frame slumped, Lia stopped stroking at her. She pulled her hands back, wiped them off on a cloth tucked into her pocket and swiftly re-sealed the hatch on Artemis’ lower back. Her fingers slipped a little over the screws, both because they were shaking and because there was a light layer of lubrication still on them. The area between Artemis’ legs shut itself and the bot said nothing, continuing to face the opposite wall and hold still.

Lia rolled her seat back a little, suddenly feeling awkward at what she had just done. Still unsure as to whether she had just done what she thought she had too.

“So, for the wiring issues… it’ll be an all day job, but I have almost all of tomorrow free so we can start first thing if you want the full repair. I’ve made some temporary tweaks to keep things running as well as they can until then. You are welcome to rest here as long as you need.”

Artemis turned slowly and peered at Lia with what could almost be mistaken for curiosity. “Thank you. I will rest and think,” she said. Her voice was identical to how it had sounded the first time she had spoken in the workshop.

“Sure thing, it’s all your choice.”

Lia kicked her feet down onto the floor to send her stool, and herself, rolling backwards towards the door. As she reached midway across the room, Artemis snatched at her ankle in a movement so fast Lia barely caught it with her human eyes. The droid yanked Lia and the stool back to her, never releasing Lia’s leg.

“Woah, w-what are you doing?” Lia asked, almost laughing at the strange behaviour.

Artemis answered, “reward.”

“What reward?”

Her cool metal fingers slipped into the waist band of Lia’s baggy trousers and pulled. The motion knocked her backwards, almost clean off her seat.

“Hey! E-easy!” Lia yelled as she threw her palms to the floor to keep herself half-upright. This did not register with Artemis who continued her attempt to steal Lia’s clothes. “Stop that!”

“Artemis is incentive to reward humans that do well. You get a promotion? You get a night with Artemis. Hit your KPIs? You get one service from Artemis. Company gains an increased percentage of market share? Artemis is very busy.” Artemis’s business-like tone did not match her fervour for removing Lia’s trousers, which she flung behind her once she got them free.

Lia was balanced on her palms with her lower body laid over the wheelie stool. “I-I don’t know what KPIs are… or market share- hey!”

Artemis had taken hold of Lia’s knees and pried them open, just as Lia had almost wiggled herself back into her seat. She was knocked back down again, her head and arms on the ground and her hips and ass propped up on the stool.

“You contribute to Artemis maintenance, that is one hour reward.”

A splash of the synthetic slick hit her underwear where it had rolled off Artemis’ tongue. They were instantly soaked. Artemis’ mouth attached itself over the wet area before Lia could make another attempt to slam her legs closed.

“Stop that! You don’t need to do any-” A rippling suctioning sensation took over the entire area within Artemis’ synthetic lips and sucked the air out of Lia’s lungs.

“N-no!” Lia gasped, her eyes sliding shut and her thighs trembling. “Fuck!”

Her underwear was throbbing against her with the force of the suction pulling and pushing at her vulva. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through the rest of her body, her limbs spasming uncontrollably. The pulse of the sucking had her knees bouncing to the same tempo, dragging her so quickly to orgasm she could barely register where she was or who she was with. She had never felt anything like this pull, this wet drag of sensation over all of her most sensitive areas.

“Shit! Shit!” Lia cried out, her body jerking against her will as the climax hit her like a suckerpunch. “Don’t fucking stop!” she screamed, partly into her own fist. Artemis’ solid hands restrained her through the thrashing as she rode out the longest orgasm of her life. Every inch of her was sparking and tingling. Artemis did not stop.

With body relinquished to the afterglow stage, Lia was on the verge of sobs when Artemis continued with her vacuum sensation, refusing to break the seal around Lia’s outer lips.

“Oh god!” She panted, her torso curling inwards and her hands reaching for Artemis. “Please! Ju-just a second-”

Tears welled in Lia’s eyes as a second, ever so slightly smaller, orgasm knocked her back to the ground. She screamed nonsense as she was wrung through it, her heartbeat pounding in her clit.

Finally, Artemis pulled her lips away with a satisfying wet ‘pop’ sound. From her position draped half on the floor and half over the stool, Lia could not see the android.

“That was… insane,” Lia managed to gasp.

The monotonous voice asked, “You are ready for more?”

“More?”

Apparently Artemis did not understand the questioning tone in Lia’s voice. She took it as the affirmative.

Her mouth returned, but this time it did not encircle all of Lia’s vulva. It pressed against her inner lips gently, and then the bot’s tongue began to lap at her. The gentle touch was not unwelcome, Lia had been completely overwhelmed and needed a few minutes to catch her breath. She tried to relax from her flopped position on the floor and enjoy it.

How often would she get a chance to be serviced by a sex robot?

By the time she had convinced herself of this, Artemis had run her tongue over every nook and cranny, circling her clit a few times. It seemed this had been only an orientation, though, because then the real tongue-fucking began.

The firm, rubbery tongue was suddenly curling into her like a cyclone, the inhuman power behind it driving her into babbling madness. The top half of Lia’s body writhed against the concrete floor, scrabbling to find a hold, something to ground her as she was swept up in the overwhelming pleasure. All she could see were her own feet twitching in the air. One boot on, one boot off. Her thighs were knocking against the sides of Artemis’ head but it did not dissuade her.

Once again she was run raggedly to climax, dragged through it by the scruff of her neck. Lia keened and squirmed and cried out for mercy as the tongue spun and played with her clit, flicking at it with a speed bordering on vibration. She had no doubt the lubrication spread over her thighs was now half her own produce and half Artemis’ synthetic slick mixed together.

“Artemis!” Lia sobbed. “Please, I-”

Lia’s words were cut off, she even forgot what she was about to say entirely. Because the tongue was pushing inside of her, and it was growing. It entered her with a rough shove, rubbing against her soft insides as it dove deeper. It was not physically possible for a human tongue to get so far inside, it was definitely elongating, filling her up. More and more until-

“It-it feels like it’s in my stomach!”

The tongue paused. Then it began to shift and wriggle and send waves of movement from one end to the other, rubbing the entirety of her insides in the process. Lia groaned and tilted her head back, she knew she was going to enjoy this part far too much.

A light vibration began and the appendage shifted into an alternating rhythm of gentle and hard thrusts in and out of her cunt.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Lia yelled in time with the pounding of the thick, slimy tongue. It was penetrating her so deeply she didn’t think she would walk again. And she would make that trade to keep it inside her for just… a bit… more…

A whirring and crackling sound combination sent a shot of adrenaline through her, bringing about a burst of alert to her brain. Lia knew there was only one piece of tech that could be the cause of the noise. She struggled to lift her body high enough to catch a glimpse of Artemis through the violent tongue-fucking she was receiving. But she didn’t need to look to know those dodgy wires were the cause. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to say a word that wasn’t “Fuck!”. She needed more. She knew if they stopped now she would never feel satisfied for the rest of her life. She needed the senseless tongue pounding like she needed air in that moment.

The fizzing and humming of electrical charges and splintered wires sparking was getting louder. This was how she was going to die - a monumental electric shock was going to fry her alive but her brain was already too fried from orgasm to care. In that moment, she could not force herself to push back, to stop it. She needed more. And to think of how her body would be found, with a foot-long synthetic tongue buried inside of her. Somehow, this revelation still wasn’t enough for her to kick the droid away.

But she was almost there. So close.

Lia couldn’t catch her breath as she approached the edge again, her body locked mid-writhe and her fingers and toes curled.

Her vision went white, this time she made no sound despite her mouth stretching open. She was rigid, filled with only pure pulses of pleasure. It took forever to end but somehow also ended too soon. Boneless and thoughtless, she flopped to the ground. The tongue slid out from her and a pair of metal hands carefully relocated Lia’s bottom half from the stool to the ground so that she lay flat.

“Reward complete. Artemis thanks you for your service to the O Corporation.”

Lia rolled to her side and sucked in huge lungfuls of air, suddenly aware of the sweat layer that had broken out over her body. It felt as though she were suddenly waking up from the most intense dream of her life.

“I don’t know what corporation means,” she panted. “But Artemis can have a service any time she wants.”


End file.
